Don't Go
by Kyle-Kenny-McCormick
Summary: Kyle's moving away and Stan is the most devastated out of everyone to see him go. They have a talk before Kyle leaves and you'll have to read to see what happens.. Style. Oneshot.


"I'm here Stan." Kyle through down his coat, making his way into Stan's house without even knocking first. Stan came running down his stairs at the sound of Kyle's voice.

"Hey dude." Stan formally said. Kyle took a few steps into his house, shutting the door behind him and walking towards Stan's couch.

"So why'd you need me to come over here so quickly? I would have been sooner, but my family was packing up the rest of our things." Stan sat down next to the red haired boy, who was looking down at his feet.

"I don't want you to move, Kyle." Kyle stared up at his best friend. Stan looked like he was on the verge of tears, and a few finally dripped down his face.

"Stan we've been over this, it's not like I have a choice. I've begged my parents to let me stay in the place I grew up."

"You've gotta do something. You can't leave. We both grew up here, we've been living here for 19 years, and you can't just move now."

Kyle took a deep breath. "I wish I could do something about it, I really wish I had a say in this decision. They don't listen. I hate my parents so much sometimes. They don't let me speak my fucking voice without them interrupting at some point to tell me I'm wrong." Kyle again looked away from him.

"I'm not letting you go." By this point, Stan's eyes were more watered, and more tears left stains on his cheek. They slowly fell down onto his coat. "You're staying here."

"I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to let me go."

"I can't do that Kyle, not after all we've been through."

Kyle rested his back against the couch. He didn't want to move away from South Park, but one day his parents decided they did. He never actually got a full explanation why they wanted to move so badly, but they just did. Kyle's thoughts trailed in and out. He'd miss everyone. His best friend Stan, Kenny, and maybe even Cartman a little bit. He was putting all there great memories away, since he'd be moving hours from South Park. It was devastating to all of his friends and Kyle, himself.

"I know we've been through a lot, and I still want to be with you guys, but I can't, and you're going to have to get over that."

"But Kyle I…" Stan went deep into thought. He didn't think he'd be here now, but it was his only chance to tell Kyle before he left.

"You what?" Kyle finally focused full attention on the dark haired boy. Stan sighed and put his hands in his coat pockets.

"I don't want you to leave Kyle, because I love you." Kyle's eyes widened at the sound of those words coming from Stan's lips. His jaw dropped and stared straight into Stan's chocolate brown eyes.

"Stan…" He began. "Don't you love Wendy? You dated her all those years."

"She was my cover up. Wendy's been a good friend, and she knew I liked you, so she's been pretending to date me, for help. She's really dating Cartman. She has been for a while." Kyle couldn't believe the words he was hearing. Stan loved him, and he didn't know if he felt the same way.

"I don't even think I'm gay…" Kyle said quietly to himself. Stan heard anyway.

"I was hoping maybe once I told you, you'd figure that out. I thought maybe you were, you never dated any girls, and you always wanted to hang out, so I kind of assumed that--."

"We're best friends! That's why!" Kyle yelled. He slumped over and put his elbows on his knees, placing his forehead on his hands.

"I want to be more than friends with you Kyle. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." At this point, Kyle was even more blown away. He honestly did think Stan was going to admit at any second he was only joking. He didn't want his best friend to be having these feelings for him, but on the inside, he somewhat liked what he was hearing.

Kyle leaned over, pushed Stan down on the couch, and kissed him.

"Stan I think I love you too. Maybe I've had this feeling all my life, I thought it was natural, but whenever I'm around you, I start to feel so good inside. I _do _love you Stan…" Kyle admitted. Stan's frown was quickly replaced with a smile as he soon felt Kyle close in his arms.

"Look Kyle… I've been saving up money for something for about a year now. I didn't know what you'd think of it, but when I said I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life, I meant it." Stan reached inside his coat and pulled out a small black cube shaped box, opening it and showing a ring. "This is for maybe the future."

"Stan... that's beautiful, but don't you think this is going a little fast?"

"I needed to tell you all this before you moved away. You're leaving in a few days, and if you want to stay here, I had to tell you now." Kyle smiled. "I want to marry you, and I want to know if you'll marry me."

Kyle stared at Stan, placing a hand on his shoulder and looking deep into his eyes. He pulled him into another kiss.

"I would be honored."

"Are you going to move?"

"Unless you're going to let me stay with you, I'll have to."

"My parents won't mind."

"Mine will, but I'll talk them into letting me stay here."

"Are you going to tell them about us?"

"Probably."

"Will you wear this?" Stan asked, holding out the ring in its case.

"Of course." Kyle smiled holding out his hand. Stan put the ring around his finger and Kyle's face lit up as he put it on.

"This is wonderful. I know I'm making a right choice, being with someone that I've been with over all of these years." The two nineteen year olds held hands together, sitting on the couch in the empty house. It was only the two of them.

"It's more than wonderful. Words can't even describe it."

Kyle and Stan's faces were both almost red. They leaned in together to share one more kiss.

"I have to go." Kyle stated, "My mom needs me to help finish some last minute packing, but don't worry, I'll be back." Kyle smiled and picked up his jacket, leaving the house. Stan felt satisfied that the whole things turned out as he hoped. He would have been devastated if it hadn't. Kyle drove back to his house, pulling into the driveway next to his parent's car. "I'm back mom!" He announced, walking into the warmth and comfort of his own house.

"Now where did you run off to Kyle?" She asked, trying to sweep the floors at the same time.

"I'm not coming with you, dad and Ike." He simply stated.

"What do you mean by that son?" She put down the broom because of his question.

"Mom, I'm engaged, and I'm going to live with the person I'm engaged to." 

"WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?" She yelled at the top of her lungs, dropping the dustpan and letting dirt sparsely cover the floor once again. "To who?!" She yelled, getting the attention of everyone in the Broflovski household by now.

"To Stan. I'm going to bed." Although it was only 7:00, that was his excuse to get away from his parents. Kyle spoke proudly through the whole conversation with his mother.

The tall red headed boy went up to his room to think. He locked the door behind him. He and Stan's relationship to Stan had happened so quickly, and he hadn't even realized he was gay until about a half hour earlier. Kyle turned on his computer, clicking on the Facebook icon.

The first thing he did was change his relationship status to, "Engaged to Stan Marsh".

Kyle quietly watched as he got about 30 notifications, mainly from his friends, asking things like "What?" and "Are you serious?" He didn't answer any of them, just sat there, sitting and smiling to him self, as more and more people commented.

He felt proud of his decision.


End file.
